1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle lamp that has a back cover. More particularly, this invention relates to a back cover that has one or a plurality of bulbs for a motor vehicle lamp. The present invention further relates to a method for manufacturing a back cover that has one or a plurality of bulbs for a motor vehicle lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
The motor vehicle lamp has lamp chambers partitioned with a lamp housing, a lamp lens, and a back cover. One or a plurality of bulbs are electrically connected and detachably fitted to the back cover. This back cover is provided with a lamp-side connector electrically connected and detachably fitted to a connector at a bulb side.
However, the motor vehicle lamp has the back cover exclusively structured to match with the structure of each motor vehicle lamp. Therefore the cost of manufacturing the back cover becomes very high.